


Where There's a Light, There's a Way

by FancifulRivers



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, L Likes Too Much Sugar, Lollipops, M/M, Romance, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection of various moments between L and Light, in whatever AU situation I fancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugar Cubes

"Hey, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Light?" L replied, tapping out another query on his laptop with one hand, his other curled up and thumb resting against his bottom lip.

"I have a question."

"What is it, Light?" L tilted his head, frowned at his computer monitor. Tapped out another question. The handcuff chain clanked.

"Don't you think you eat too much sugar?"

L turned, regarding the man standing beside him with somber, dark-circled eyes. He slowly uncurled and hopped out of the chair. His foot lashed out before Light could blink, neatly dumping him on his ass.

"No, Light," L said calmly, popping a sugar cube into his mouth.


	2. Lollipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L has a lollipop.

You would laugh if you had the breath for it, but you don't. The handcuffs are a special brand of torture, the metallic clank of the chain against your chair an exquisite reminder of everything bundled at the other end. Ryuzaki hunches in his chair, lollipop dangling loosely between his fingers, and the rasp of his tongue on the sugar shouldn't even be possible to hear, but it is.

"Are you all right, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asks in concern, leaning forward and nearly falling into your lap. You squeak and shove yourself back, forgetting for a moment the chain and the fact that where one goes, the other goes also. Ryuzaki ends up sprawled against you, lollipop stick poking against your collarbone. Dark-circled eyes peer up at you in vaguely surprised concern and it takes a moment to realize your hands should probably not be locked around his back, pulling him closer.

"Sorry," you blurt out, willing the color in your cheeks away.

"Do you wish to share my lollipop, Light-kun? Is that it?" Ryuzaki asks, popping the sweet out and pressing it against your own lips. It's raspberry-flavored, but that's not why you accept it. It's been in L's mouth. You can't help but stare at him, longing to lick the lollipop residue off his bottom lip, to feel your tongue slide against his teeth and tangle with his own tongue.

"Kissing later, Light-kun," Ryuzaki says, and your mouth drops open, nearly dropping the candy to the floor before it is rescued by Ryuzaki's deft fingers.

"If you let my lollipop fall, it will be even longer," he adds, and gives you a stern look through his eyelashes. You can't stop the smile from spreading across your face.


	3. The damsel in distress wore jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L discovers horror games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up my own horror game.
> 
> This is silly.
> 
> Original prompt is from otpprompts and reads: 
> 
> "Imagine Person A hears person B screaming bloody murder. A rushes to their side thinking they were being murdered only to find B playing a horror game."

Light's been on tenterhooks for weeks. It's not like L to take so long on one case, after all. Normally, he's in and out within a day- up to a week,  _maximum_. 

It's been over a month on the Kira case, and  _nothing_.

So when Light suddenly hears a blood-curdling scream from L's office (his "thinking chamber" as he sometimes calls it, usually to piss off Light), he doesn't think, he just reacts, sprinting down the hallway and crashing through the door, ignoring the keep out sign in his haste to protect L from-

He stumbles to a stop, slack-jawed and bare toes flexing in the thick carpet.

To protect him from a knife-wielding maniac currently laughing on L's computer screen, wearing a pixelated bloody apron.

"Really?" Light demands. L swivels around in his chair, cheeks colored pink.

"Apologies?" L offers, game controller lax in his fingers.

"I thought Kira had killed you!" Light snaps. L blushes harder. "I was gonna-" He stops because saying "I was going to protect you" sounds ridiculous when you're already in your pyjamas and rushed down the hall with literally nothing to hand but the book you were reading.

"I thought trying out this game might shake up my thought processes and help me discover a new clue," L says. "I apologize if I frightened you."

"You can't handle scary things," Light scoffs. L's chest puffs up.

"I most certainly can," he declares, eyes brightening as he snaps on the desk lamp.

"You screamed over a game," Light snickers.

"I'd like to see you do better," L says calmly. Light hesitates, then snatches the controller away.

"You're on," he says. L only smiles.


End file.
